Visiting Hours
by Saiiko808
Summary: After an on the job accident, Tsuyu Asui is placed in the hospital to heal a few minor wounds. During this time she gets visited by a few people, most unexpected of which being Katsuki Bakugo. Some swearing, a few "F-Bombs", very slight Katsuki/Tsuyu and Kirishima/Ashido.


If there was anyone she would expect to visit her in the hospital, it definitely wasn't Katsuki Bakugo.

Tsuyu Asui sits in a sterile hospital room clad in a light green patient's outfit. The room was part white, part pastel green, the tiled floor was shiny white with a indistinct design on it. It was a private room that had her bed, a space for various tools and machinery, a doctor's desk and a television mounted to the wall, in the room there were two doors one led to the rest of the ward, the other led to a private bathroom.

It was nearing the end of her second year of high school and she had become a reliable member of her heroics office, leading and supervising groups of even younger students. She had just been on a daily patrol through the shopping district as issued by her heroics office when a scuffle between a gang of delinquent quirk user and several quirkless civilians broke out. Taking the initiative she leapt in to action, figuratively and literally. Being as able as she is, Tsuyu was able to effortlessly come between the two groups, barely gaining a scratch on her. After separating the two groups she attempted to moderate when one delinquent sucker punched her in the ribs before the rest of his group ganged up on her leading to a passerby immediately fighting and driving them off. Her savior was an explosive blonde woman who seemed oddly familiar, despite never meeting in their lives.

Luckily Tsuyu had gotten away with a few bruised ribs and a couple of minor scratches.

Gripping her ribs before cringing in pain she inwardly curses over her mistake. 'I should have been more careful… If they were starting fights with civilians, they probably weren't going to follow a young hero.' She though staring out the window sighing to herself. The room was supposedly sound proof but she could hear the outside world from in the room. The lively ward was bustling with sounds of doctors and nurses discussing a range of topics and patients receiving visits.

Despite receiving relatively minor injuries Tsuyu was admitted over the weekend, given painkillers and told to relax for the rest of the week.

Lost in thoughts all alone, Tsuyu hadn't realized her siblings entering the room. Her thoughts interrupted with by a small girl jumping towards her.

"Big Sister, Big Sister! Are you alright? Please say you're alright." The girl sobbed and croaked into her side. It was her little sister Satsuki, shortly followed by her brother Samidare. "Yo, we heard you were in the hospital… Are you alright, sis?" Samidare interjected cooly but with an obvious hint of concern. Despite not living together anymore, she still visited home in between school hours and curfew so they were still as close as they were when they lived together.

Cringing of the impact, Tsuyu lightly pushed her sister back replying that she was alright. "Don't worry Satsuki I'm alright. Just a little sore." Tsuyu assured patting the younger girl on the head before addressing her brother.

"By the way who told you I was in the hospital?"

"Mom and Dad called home before your friends came over to bring us over." Samidare answered sitting on a chair besides her.

"Oh, who came over?" Tsuyu asked tilting her head, wondering who already caught wind of it so soon, though she had an idea of who it could be.

"Tsu Tsu, are you alright?" A young woman ran in, sweaty and out of breath. "Geeze, these two just sprinted away as soon as I got the room number." She continued tugging at her collar to let her shirt breath. It was Mina Ashido, her classmate and best friend as proclaimed by the young woman herself.

The pink teen was clad in casual wear, a green cropped shirt that exposed her navel and shoulders, denim shorts and white tennis shoes. Her attire spoke that she was relaxing today.

"I heard you got injured and ran around as fast as I could." Mina spoke ruffling her messy pink hair. "What happened? Did they hurt you." The girl worriedly approached Tsuyu's side opposite of the younger children.

"I'm alright and I'll be out by tomorrow." Tsuyu replied waving her hand away in front of her face. "By the way, do you think you can bring some clothes for me later?"

"I already did. I made sure to get something cute just for you!" Mina chirped handing over a bag with 2 outfits, and a couple of plastic bags filled with miscellaneous items just in case.

"By the way Kirishima's here too. He's waiting outside, something about not wanting to make the room to crowded."

Tsuyu sighed in relief, despite not minding the company she did appreciate the breathing space.

"Yo, you alright Tsuyu? If I find those punks I'll take em' down for ya. Sucker punching a person who was just talkin' is totally not manly" Kirishima proclaimed loudly from the doorway punching his hardened hand with his fist playfully insinuating what he would do to the delinquents.

He wore a white unbuttoned short sleeved collared shirt over a red graphic tank top with the English word 'RIOT' on it, black drop crotch joggers, and light brown boots. His outfit spoke that he was dressing up a bit. Tsuyu could assume why.

He was equally sweaty, leaving his spiky red hair slightly wet and losing shape. "I'm just fine, thank you. And don't worry, they'll get theirs, hopefully the civilians are aright."

Calming down Satsuki hopped off the bed going to the connected bathroom to was off.

The group chatted for an hour on various topics before letting the girl get some rest. Sharing a few hugs and farewells they let themselves out. Tsuyu noting that Mina had grabbed Kirishima's hand before waving goodbye.

The peace and quiet was short lived however as not even 5 minutes later from just beyond the door two voices were yelling at her nurse who had just dropped off some food and applied some bandages just before.

"What the hell do you mean I can't go in!? I was just here an hour ago." a rough womanly voice spoke rudely.

"Yeah and I've got some business in that room, so move bitch!" a familiar male voice continued. Tsuyu's ears perked as she was filled with slight dread and confusion turning towards the entrance hoping it wasn't who it sounded like.

"Hey! Watch your manners boy, she's just trying to do her job!" the woman rebuked before a loud slap could be heard. Tsuyu couldn't help but laugh at the situation beyond the door, chuckling before doubling over slightly the pain still apparent.

"I-I'm sorry but visiting hours are almost over and Miss Asui need to rest." The nurse cowered slightly her clip board being held up to protect herself.

"I ain't planning on staying too long, anyways so piss off already." The male voice said before flinging the door open. Tsuyu stared at the young man startled by the noise of his entrance he eyes were glued and the young man.

Katsuki Bakugo stood in front of the girl hunched slightly, hands in his pockets in a pose that only be described as 'thuggish.' He wore civilian wear which consisted of an oversized black hoodie with rolled up sleeves over a dark orange shirt, with green camo cargo pants he marched over to her bedside before sitting on a bedside stool. Without a word, he glared at the girl intensely.

"Katsuki, where are your manners? That bad attitude is the reason girls don't like you." The blonde woman yelled entering the room after giving the nurse an apology.

Before he could reply his mother slapped his head before taking a seat in a chair closer to Tsuyu. As Katsuki rubbed the back of his head grumbling annoyed and embarrassed. Holding in her laughter, Tsuyu croaked turning her attention to the mother.

"Hello Miss Asui, are you feeling alright?" The older woman asked with a friendly smile, for someone who was just abusing her son, she had unexpectedly good bedside manner. "I'm fine thank you, Mrs. Bakugo?" Tsuyu replied attempting to bow slightly while trying to assume the relationship between the blondes. "Also I don't mind if you call me Tsuyu, Ma'am."

"Oh my, How polite. Well Tsuyu, I'm glad to see you're alright. Also Mrs. Bakugo is just fine dear." Mrs. Bakugo smiled warmly placing a hand on Tsuyu's. "And considering that I met him here. I assume you already know my boy? Katsuki! Say something." Mrs. Bakugo said kicking her son.

"I finished your patrol and clocked you out." The younger Bakugo grunted out arms now crossed, his gaze averted. "I'm just here to report what happened afterwards." His mannerisms rude but subdued. His mother noting that let him off the hook slightly simply continuing from where she left off.

"Well, I've brought you some apples and a sports drink if you want, my Katsuki will peel them for you. Now, I should get going visitor's hours are almost over."

Mrs. Bakugo said placing a plastic bag on Katsuki's lap before walking out the door.

"Katsuki, don't be rude to the girl. She's a hero." The woman teased her son as she walked out.

For the next minute the pair acted in silence, Bakugo grumbling and mumbling as he took her rolling table as a station to peel the apples. For such a brash young man, he was quite deft and peeling, the skin gliding off with a very thin piece of the apple coming off with it.

The Bomb-headed blonde handed with the apple to Tsuyu silently after peeling the apple, before taking a second one out. He shifted to his mother's seat next to Tsuyu moving it so that he was facing her. He leaned back, arms once again crossing as he took a bite of the second apple.

The pair ate in silence, odd for Katsuki but Tsuyu didn't mind, it was a nice change of pace.

Finishing his apple he finally spoke up.

"What the hell did you think you were doing." Katsuki growled, annoyed but comparatively calm.

"My job." Tsuyu replied swallowing a bit of her apple.

"You know what I fucking mean frog face." Katsuki spat back sitting forward, his arms now on his knees. His glare was intense but she wasn't going to be intimidated.

"I assumed I could handle the situation, it looked like a simple 'separate and moderate' operation. I should have been able to handle it, but they were more stubborn than I thought."

"You goddamned shithead. You know regulation. When dealing with multiple quirk users, amateur heroes are to request back up before intercepting." Bakugo scolded the girl angrily gritting his teeth.

"I was one block over, I would have came immediately. So what is your excuse!?" the blonde shouted slamming his fist to the table between them causing a miniature explosion.

Not having a reply, Tsuyu looked down slightly ashamed. She fiddled with her fingers allowing the boy to go on his tirade.

Katsuki Bakugo and Tsuyu Asui have been working together over the past year due to circumstance. After the All for One incident, The Leader of Katsuki's office, Best Jeanist was temporarily out of commission and periodically had to return to rehabilitation. Because of this, The Best Jeanist office has worked consistently with Tsuyu's hero office. As a result, due to being from the same school the higher ups assumed the two would work well together. Surprisingly they were right, despite their conflicting attitudes they effectively became a 'good cop, bad cop' duo and would go on patrol in the same areas. It wasn't quite as it was Tsuyu for in a way babysitting Bakugo and Bakugo being Tsuyu's back up whenever he was needed.

Even with work demanding they be cooperative, the two hardly considered one another friends. Obligation kept them at each other's side but clashing personalities kept them from dealing with one another aside from work related issues. But even then, that relationship was touch and go, meaning that really he only talked to her or even acknowledge her on the site, despite having to commute together and living in the same building. Not that she cared much, it would be strange if he actually started acting friendly. Not even his 'best friend' Kirishima could say he was friendly aside from a handful of times if at all.

Easing up on his rage, Bakugo breathed slowly leaning back into his chair.

"Just don't do it next time." He spoke up turning his head away averting his gaze.

"Huh?" Tsuyu croaked surprised by how calm, even comforting the boy sounded.

"You heard me dammit." Bakugo snapped back a light tint of pink on his cheeks.

Tsuyu nodded "Alright, thank you Katsuki."

"Don't get it confused! The higher ups wanted me to relay that." He spat out slightly annoyed and embarrassed by her use of his name.

"It's not like I care. Besides if you get hurt, I wouldn't hear the end of it."

He wasn't wrong. Class A has been a very tight knit group since the All for One incident and the License Examinations. If one of them got hurt she knew she would be just as concerned.

The pair sat for a bit before their silence was broken by the ring of Katsuki's phone. A text message.

'If you're still there, help Tsuyu to the window.' The message read.

"Hey frog, go to the window." Bakugo stood up going towards the window, opening it as wide as it was allowed to.

As she approached the window she saw something that made her heart swell. The entirety of Class A stood at ground level beyond the gates, all of them waving at Tsuyu. As she watched them, Izuku Midoriya threw something 5 stories up. Katsuki instinctually caught it, a folded piece of paper.

"That fucking stung you damned nerd…" Bakugo huffed under his breath, handing the piece of paper to Tsuyu before leaning near the entrance door.

Opening the paper revealed a much larger poster than one would assume. On it read 'Get well soon, Tsuyu' followed with the signatures of every other Class A student other than Bakugo's own. So happy that she wanted to cry, Tsuyu waved to the group outside wiping away a stray tear. Satisfied the class retired to Yuuei happily conversing with one another.

Returning to her hospital bed Tsuyu beginning to refold the poster. She paused eyeing the person in the room.

"Would you like to sign this too Katsuki?"

"Not on your life, see you next week Asu-"

"You can call me Tsuyu if you want." Tsuyu croaked lightly cutting him off.

"Whatever…" Bakugo huffed walking out the door, letting the girl finally rest alone.

As she eased back getting comfortable, she could hear her 'friend' already with an argument.

"Sir, visiting hours have been over for 10 minutes now."

"Fuck off, I'm already out the door dipshit."


End file.
